legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Recessional of the Red Dragons
This was a multi-universe fanfic originally created by Darksoul26, then continued and concluded by The Ikran Rider. This story takes place in the universe of Cowboy Bebop, just moments after the anime's last episodes, "Real Folk Blues". The multi-crossover include elements from Cowboy Bebop, Pokémon, and Mega Man X (1-4). 'Prologue - The Death of Spike Spiegel' The Red Dragon stronghold in Tharsis, Mars has been devastated by their last stand against their traitor, Spike Spiegel; he was hellbent on killing Vicious as well as any survivors that served him. He was accompanied by one of the syndicate's foot solders, Shin, and was later brutally assassinated. Spike soon combated Vicious at the uppermost floor, and won. Then, moments later, he also passed on after facing the surviving agents with one small word, "Bang..." One of the youngest members of the Bebop crew, Trudy, ran up to her dying mentor. Only to have no response as she kept begging him to awaken. The agents later took him away from her, and she was devastated from the loss of her best friend. 'Chapter 1 - The Nightmare Begins' On the Bebop which was fully repaired, Trudy told the news to Jet Black and Faye Valentine; they, too, were upset from their loss and with that, the leader set course for Earth. Trudy figured that she and Faye would be dropped off back at their home planet while Jet should return to Ganymede. She never wanted to live in the unforgiving slums, nor be vulnerable to the constant meteor showers. On one night she had a nightmare. In it, she dreamed of Spike being taken to an unknown location where the Red Dragon agents stood. They performed an unusual ritual to reanimate his deceased body as well as insert Vicious' volatile blood into his system. A mysterious oriental elder watched the successful ceremony, and he persuaded the resurrected Spike to serve them like he did before. His eyes were malicious and this startled Trudy, ending the nightmare. It was around 3 am and she decided to call one of her friends on Earth, a Pokémon Trainer named Mary who was a renowned champion in the Kanto region. Trudy wasn't sure if whether or not she should inform her friends on what she experienced, and she doubted that Jet would take her dream seriously. Mary said that she should follow her instincts and do whatever's right, so she ended the call and eventually decided to do just that. 'Chapter 2 - Return to Tharsis' Trudy had her so-called last breakfast with the two crew members. Afterwards, she went with her friend's advice and told her what transpired. As expected, Jet said he doesn't believe that Spike's alive; however, Faye had a hunch that he might be. She volunteered to go with her on the Red Tail back to the stronghold, just to find some proof that he actually was resurrected. They headed toward it and investigated for any signs of life. They were about to give up hope after looking through the top floor, the same location where Spike and Vicious had their final duel. Emerging from the shadows was actually that cocky bounty hunter himself! The pair was overjoyed, especially Trudy, though Spike had an ulterior motive...to assassinate them! Having Vicious' aggressive instincts run through his veins, Spike easily won over the women, incapacitating Trudy and actually sparing Faye, just as a warning: if she tends to inform Jet of his or the syndicate's actions, they would pay dearly for the consequences. He also stated there's an uprising within the next 72 hours and must leave Mars to never interfere. 'Chapter 3 - Researching the Troops' As Trudy was recuperating in the Doc's secret hospital, Jet looked through her tablet with her permission and found some interesting intel. It turned out that she was right about Spike's fate, and this put Jet in a precarious situation; Mars was indeed in peril, and Tharsis must be protected from the new Red Dragons, and this went from bad to worse since Spike will be at the helm with this mysterious figure. He scanned the bios of each of Trudy's Earthling friends: from the Pokémon Trainer, Mary, as well as her cousins; to the Blue Bomber, X (Mega Man X); and his partner, the former Maverick, Zero. Intrigued, he had decided to recruit them within the 3-day time frame as they head to Earth as soon as Trudy recovers. Faye reluctantly agrees to join them, and Doc takes in the Black Dog's advice on evacuating Tharsis when the time comes. 'Chapter 4 - The Good, Bad, and the Mystical' By the time Trudy injuries were healed, she was onboard Jet's Hammerhead and they managed to find Laughing Bull's camp. He actually knew about Spike's predicament, as "Running Rock" has visited him before; that Spike's blue guardian star had faded upon Vicious', or "Striking Snake's" defeat. He said that Spike's star hadn't really fallen, but transformed into a red one. This was a bad omen, as his intrusive nature would turn him into a violent person forever being obedient to the new allegiance and demolishing his basic personality, like his star becoming a red giant and then a supernova destroying all of space in Laughing Bull's vision. There was still some hope, though. Trudy's destiny awaits as the Wandering Star; hers was bright and collects other stars in a single cluster, which was similar to bringing Earth's forces together in this impending war. As a token of appreciation, he gave her a silvery necklace with a star pendant in the middle. She reluctantly took it and stormed away from the site, feeling so overwhelmed of the situation. Laughing Bull also helped with the syndicate in the past, before Mao Yenrai was killed, and he seemed to know of the new boss. 'Chapter 5 - Exile on Earth' With the newfound insight, the Bebop took off to Earth and gather the allies that Trudy found as a fighting chance against Spike and the Red Dragons. Their starship was attacked by his Zipcraft, the Swordfish II, as a means to blow them out of the stars. Apparently, he and his boss eavesdropped on his former friends. The Bebop was severely damaged, and the Red Tail was a poor distraction. Luckily, the Shuttle accompanied by X and Zero shot it, but Trudy never wanted them to destroy it. Instead, X volunteered to help the doomed crew evacuate while the Maverick kept him busy. They left the dying ship just moments before it obliterated into space dust. Feeling that Zero was a formidable opponent, Spike spared Zero and the others for the moment, and he couldn't wait to kill them if they should return here. Jet, Faye, and Trudy were distraught that their home was demolished by Spike's volatile nature. They soon approached Earth and landed in Kanto, Japan. There, they met Mary and she escorted the team to her home in Pallet Town. 'Chapter 6 - Rallying up the Allies' Mary led the group to her household where her Poké-friends were waiting for her: the six included a Venusaur (Seedy), a Pidgeot (Sunny), a Pikachu (Daffodil), a Butterfree (Moonlight), a Vulpix (Amber), and a Dragonair (Diadem). Inside, they saw a news-break concerning the war and how refugees were stocking up on supplies and preparing escape routes. All bounty hunters were turned into soldiers for the war effort. Then, her cousins (April, Marina, Crystal, Lizzie, her half-sister, Beth, and Jenny) decided to tag along. Each cousin dealt with crime organizations in their corresponding regions and became champions for each, so they all unanimously agreed upon their mission. In order to get some advanced equipment, X and Zero decided to bring them to their base in Abel City. The Maverick Hunter base was specially made for intergalactic conflicts, and most of the Reploids were assigned various missions, including defending the Earth from meteors and space debris. They were also expecting to see Radical Edward, her father, and his associate to show up, much to their dismay, as they were picking up some tools. They rested for the night, with almost 24 hours to go. 'Chapter 7 - Final Hours!' With less than a day ahead, Trudy had another nightmare; this time it was a music box playing a familiar tune, a melody belonging to someone...until a violent storm disrupted it. Faye woke her up and Trudy wanted to look for that said music box as a possible method to bring Spike back from his violent hatred fueled by Vicious' blood. Soon enough, Mr. Appledelhi remembered Spike, and he said it's a shame he fell into the wrong hands. He volunteered his services for the conflict and soon enough, a trucker named Victoria arrived. She said that all truckers were being drafted to provide logistics to the militaries against the Red Dragons, including the ISSP. She also felt sorry for Spike's sudden perversities. The Reploids also decided to lend a hand, and on daybreak they were ready. 'Chapter 8 - The Eve of Destruction' At the Fleccessy Ranch in Northwestern Unova, the young cadets decided to have some leisure time, as well as reunite with their families before the war should begin in less than a day away. Soon enough, they all returned to Abel City and it was time for liftoff. The first to go was Victoria Terpsichore's truck accompanied by her cat, Zeroes, all the Pokémon and their Trainers, and the Reploids. The Hammerhead had Jet and Zero, while the Shuttle held X, Edward, Ein {Cowboy Bebop), Mr. Appledelhi, and his associate Macintosh. And the Red Tail only had Faye and Trudy. Their destination was Mars (planet), on the frontier outside Tharsis; their goal was to drive back the advancing Red Dragons and find their secret hideout within Olympus Mons, according to that same nightmare Trudy had. The troops stopped by at what was once Annie's convenient store which was in shambles. They decided to hide out the people incapable of fighting in the war such as Jet, Appledelhi, Macintosh, Ein and Edward; the former two being old and would only act as liabilities. While Trudy and Faye were about to leave to look for the music box, Ein, Zero, and X detected movement. As instinctive as Jet was, he followed the intruder thinking it was Master Kim, the Red Dragons' new head. He wound up at the graveyard, the same one where Spike caught up with Julia before she died. Jet was cornered by him, and much like in Trudy's dream, he was cornered by Spike's golden Jericho instead of her. Jet challenged him to a fight, but Trudy intervened and begged him not to fight. She promised that she would help restore Spike's lost memories, thanks to the antique she found and playing the same tune she heard; it was a memo specially made for Julia and she never retrieved it since she was always on the run from Vicious and his thugs. Unfortunately, the shopkeeper never wanted to be a target either, and rather risk his life and evacuate his destroyed store, he tragically shot himself. The box started to bring back Spike's recovered memories, until he heard a gunshot. It was actually a sniper, trying to persuade Spike to finish the job. Trudy actually fainted on impact and the star necklace ricocheted the bullet! Spike was aiming toward the hapless duo until...his pistol wouldn't shoot. The sniper was about to kill them, until Spike was shot. He managed to kill the assassin, but he was succumbing to the bullet that's supposed to simulate death. Jet ran to his side and Spike retained his past. His mentor promised to end the war for him and take Red Dragons down for good, ending his troubled past permanently. 'Chapter 9 - The War Has Begun!' While the group let Spike rest at Annie's place, the special forces left and marched into battle. Some of the comrades functioned as foot soldiers, while others arrived through the air. At first, it was a desert strike, dealing with some Red Dragons with firearms as well as being drugged up on Red Eye. The team decided to aide the ISSP with the Trainers' Pokémon that are capable of Mega Evolution, and they won over them. They advanced further toward Olympus Mons until they came across a minefield. The invisible explosives were detected thanks to the Reploids' advanced scanning technology in conjunction with the nimble Electric mice such as Pikachu, Pachirisu, Emolga, Dedenne, and also Rapidash and Zoroark using an illusion. They trekked further and eventually stopped as darkness fell. Trudy actually saw the constellation Laughing Bull was referring to, as well as having a vision of Anastasia (Cowboy Bebop)'s spirit, encouraging her to keep going and trust her allies. 'Chapter 10 - Infiltrating the Enemy Base' A day later, the special ops made it to Olympus Mons. The mountain stood three times taller than Mt. Everest even though this was formed like a shielded volcano with a gentle slope. They've decided to leave the infantry at the formation while those capable of surviving would ascend toward the summit. Those that withstood the cold included Fire-Types, Ice and Water-Types, and several Reploids, including X and Zero who had some fiery weapons built in. Marina's Pokémon, Castform, had changed the weather to become more tolerable for travel, and Jenny's Pokémon, Aurorus, made an excellent transport with Crystal's Rapidash. Both Beth and Lizzie kept hoping for their own reinforcements to arrive. Trudy had some more visions of spirits from the twins, Shin and Lin; they weren't entirely enemies and they really had an allegiance with Spike, saying they must put a stop to the Dragons before they should get too dominant and be the most powerful crime organization and rule the galaxy. As the group was being ambushed by more Red Dragons, Zero and Zoroark found the hidden settlement they were using and snuck in; the Illusion Pokémon shifted into one of the agents as a disguise. They soon came across a dark room where the resurrection took place, and they noticed an unconscious, or dead, woman was laying there. Zero analyzed her as Julia (Cowboy Bebop), and he recalled Trudy talking about her as a benevolent person who ran away from the syndicate and was Spike's love interest who was involved in a triangle between him and Vicious. In a way, she reminded Zero of his beloved's fate, Iris, and he vowed to protect her. Carrying her out and after destroying the accursed chamber, Zero and Zoroark noticed some agents breaking in. 'Chapter 11 - Peace's Price' Zero and Zoroark were successful on fighting off the Dragons, and the robot carried Julia out of harm's way. Meanwhile, the special forces were losing as they were being depleted in supplies and vitality. Just then, Victoria's trucker appeared to where they were, providing more of the Reploids as backup; the Legendary Dragons, Reshiram and Zekrom, arrived via space and torn down the enemies, as well as the mountain. Their valiant efforts caused the peak to collapse and the heroes had to evacuate. Unfortunately, the falling debris caused the interplanetary truck to lose power and crash. Victoria was severely injured on impact, but the truck wouldn't start. Reshiram was holding large chunks of the summit still while Zekrom stayed and powered up the truck. By the time it lifted off, the two Dragons of Yin and Yang made a self=-sacrifice, while the devastation destroyed them and any Red Dragon survivors. With heavy hearts, the warriors escaped and headed back. Along the way, Zero and Victoria discussed on revitalizing Julia; she knew it was what Spike wanted the most, and to do that, she was willing to give up her lively blood while she's still hanging by a measly thread. X and Zero drew away some of her Type-O blood and inserted it into Julia. The red bot then erased the incantations he discovered as only to be used for her alone. Trudy realized all those clues led to the reunion of Julia and Spike, calming his raging spirit. Julia was brought inside Annie's store. Recently, it was bombarded when Kim Yokushimo found the remaining members of the special forces. Jet fought against him to defend Spike and his comrades, but he became wounded. Luckily, he was saved when Mr. Appledelhi used Jet's firearm and aimed and shot Kim's head; he wasn't a very good shot, either. While most of the team returned to Earth via the Shuttle and Vicky's truck, and when Jet, Faye, and Trudy watched them leave, Zero decided to stay on Mars and leave X on Earth as an opportunity for a new adventure free from his old nemesis, Sigma. Minutes later, Julia came to, and through her kiss so did Spike. They were indeed reunited and also free from the Red Dragons' shackles that were holding them down for so long. 'Epilogue - Blue Suede Skies' Six weeks later, the stronghold in Tharsis had been reconverted to half its size, serving as a base for the new Bebop bounty hunters. Jet would lead the squad consisting of Spike, Julia, Zero, Trudy, and Faye. Both Zero and Julia were introduced as the new bounty hunters as Big Shot! went back on the air; through their monetary donations as rewards for fighting and defeating the Red Dragons, they paid handsomely to put the show back for business and serve as a program to establish new bounty heads. The announcement ended abruptly by Jet's message for the new bounty, and Trudy said they must stick together throughout every mission; to her, it was undoubtedly like a surrogate family to each other. Trudy stayed with Spike and Julia at the redesigned convenient store selling various goods and also ammo and weaponry for hunters. Jet and Zero cooperated at their base of operations, and Faye lived in solitude with her new pet cat, Zeros. The future looks as bright as Sirius for the brand new Bebop bounty hunters. Who knows what the undiscovered country would bring... See you, space cowboy. The sky's the limit! Category:Pokemon trainers Category:Pokemon Category:Characters hailing from the Mega Man X Universe Category:Characters Category:OCs Category:Characters from the Cowboy Bebop universe Category:Storyline Crossovers Category:TheIkranRider Category:Events Category:Conflicts Category:Stories that take place in the Future Category:Characters hailing from the Pokemon Universe Category:Characters in Recessional of the Red Dragons Category:Stories written by TheIkranRider Category:Sagas Category:Events of the distant future